Demon
The Demon is part of the Resistance. It is divided into two different jobs: Demon Slayer and Demon Avenger. They are of the Warrior branch, specializing with One-Handed Blunt Weapons and One-Handed Axes for Demon Slayer and Desperados for Demon Avenger. Additionally, they have a special shield called Demon Aegis which grows as the Demon strengthens. He used to be one of the Black Mage's commanders until the Black Mage betrayed him and killed his family. The Demon tried to defeat the Black Mage but was overwhelmed and sealed in an egg for a century. However, he was able to crush the Black Mage's defenses which allowed Freud and Mercedes to weaken him further. In present day, he was picked up by the Resistance and agreed to join them in order to make the Black Mage suffer. Demon Slayer '''General Info '''Demon Avenger General Info Story Early Life Demon and Damien were born in Tynerum, a land of demons under a devil father and human mother. In Tynerum, the land was under the rule of Absolute Power. Due to the fact that Demon and Damien were half-human, they were humiliated and constantly discriminated. At one point, Demon's devil powers awaken in order to protect Damien. Demon vows to protect Damien no matter the situation and difficulties. Serving Under the Black Mage The Demon's story begins at the Temple of Time, approximately a hundred years ago. The Demon had served under the Black Mage for many years, and suddenly realizes he had became an absolute ruler and could no longer serve him. He encounters his henchman, Mastema, and demands her who she serves. After she admits her loyalty to the Demon, he tells her to deliver a letter to the Heroes. Despite the concern, she agrees. Earlier that day, there was a meeting between the Demon and the three other Black Wing commanders: Orchid, Von Leon and Arkarium. During the meeting, they mentioned that the Black Mage demanded everything destroyed. This alarms the Demon, as his family was located near Leafre, one of the burning sites. He quickly leaves to that destination. However, all he could find was a locket of his deceased mother and brother. Betrayal and Revenge Back in the current time, the vengeful Demon attacks Arkarium as he tries to enter the Black Mage's throne, but to no avail. Arkarium summons a few Lykas, but are quickly defeated by the Demon . As Arkarium is about to make an all out attack on the Demon, the Black Mage opens up his doors, granting the Demon permission to enter. The Demon engages the Black Mage in a fierce fight. However, the Demon is no match for his master and ends up being sealed in a large egg. Fortunately, the Demon severely crushes the Black Mage's defenses which would soon allow victory for the Heroes. Joining the Resistance In present day, the Demon finds his energy dropping. He quickly breaks out and finds himself in the Black Wings' base in Edelstein, and realizes that he has dramatically weakened. When the Black Wings Rabbit Guards attempt to capture him, the Demon kills them with ease. J, a Resistance member who just witnessed the whole thing, explains the situation. The Demon collapses and faints, but is quickly brought to the Resistance hideout. In the Resistance Base, the Demon begins to recap all the events. He then overhears the other Resistance members talking about him, and J takes the Demon out of the room. The rest of the Resistance members start interrogating him. They eventually come to the conclusion to recruit him into the Resistance in order to be able to defeat the Black Wings. Knowing that the Black Wings will get into his way, he agrees to join them. From then on, the Demon is bent on revenge, tracking down the Black Mage for the rest of his life to avenge his family, and killing those who betrayed him. Reunion In the second blockbuster, he defeated the members of the Demon Army when they invaded his home. Determine to expose the identity of the commander who was covered with a hood, he was surprised that the commander's true identity is Damien and was still alive. After the truth of the death of their mother was revealed, Demon tries to convince Damien to let go of the power he have. However, he got struck down by his own brother, watching his brother's departure in sorrow. Conclusion Between Brothers In the final act, Demon heard of Damien's act of engulfing the World Tree. He heads to the Fallen World Tree and saves the heroes from the monsters. He explains the situation to the heroes and goes on ahead to deal with Damien, deciding to take responsibility to himself. Encountering Damien again, he express his feelings and thought wholeheartedly to Damien, again to let go of the power of the Black Mage. However, Damien strikes him down again with the newly acquired power from the transcendence stone. When Damien was stopped and Evan survives the darkness of the Devil Spirit residing in Damien's sword, Demon steps in to destroy the spirit. However, the Devil Spirit reveals that destroying it will also kill Damien. Damien willingly decides to end his life and Demon reluctantly conducts the last strike to destroy the spirit. With a heavy heart, Demon carries his brother's lifeless body away from the World Tree. Job Advancements 1st Job Advancement Starting as a Demon, the player will receive their first job advancement immediately after completing the tutorial. 2nd Job Advancement For the second job advancement, reach level 30. Accept the quest given by Elex, then head over to the secret portal in Edelstein Park 3 and defeat Mastema's cat form. Talk to her, then meet her back at the Resistance Base to receive advancement. 3rd Job Advancement For the third job, reach level 60. Accept Mastema's quest and agree to meet her back at the secret area in Edelstein Park 3. Defeat her dimensional copy and talk to her again to receive the advancement. 4th Job Advancement For the fourth job as a Demon Slayer, reach level 100. Decline (instead of accept) Mastema's quest and agree to meet her at the Path of Time. Defeat the Demon's Past Self and then be warped back to the Resistance base. Talk to Mastema again for the final advancement. For the fourth job as a Demon Avenger reach level 100. Decline Mastema's quest to be warped to the Demon's childhood home to fight the Demon's Inner Rage, and then be warped back to the Resistance base. Talk to Mastema again to advance. Gallery BtAvenger mouseOver.png|Demon Avenger selection button BtSlayer mouseOver.png|Demon Slayer selection button File:Demon Avenger Male.png|Current Demon Avenger artwork File:Demon Slayer Male.png|Current Demon Slayer artwork File:Demon Avenger logo.png|Demon Avenger Unleashed logo File:Demon Slayer logo.png|Demon Slayer Legends logo File:Demon Slayer GMS Trailer|Demon Slayer trailer (GMS) File:Demon Avenger KMS Trailer|Demon Avenger trailer (KMS) MapleStory Demon Avenger Trailer|Demon Avenger Trailer (GMS) Trivia *Demon is the first ex-commander of the Black Mage to join the Resistance. *His brother, Damien, is not dead. Instead, he became a Black Mage Commander. *Demon is the second class which allows players to choose their path from the beginning, the first being Luminous. *The addition of Demon Avenger added a storyline for both Demon classes. *Demon is the second class who is not a human, the first being Mercedes, and is preceded by Kaiser and Angelic Buster. **However, unlike these other classes, Demon is half-human. *Mastema's gender is the opposite of Demon's gender; if Demon is male, Mastema is female, and vice versa. * In FriendStory, a Demon character's reaction to Damien in Chapter 6 is noticeably while appropriately different than any other characters. Category:Classes Category:Resistance Category:Warriors Category:Black Mage Commanders